Stormhold (Online)
Stormhold is an ancient city in the region of Shadowfen, Black Marsh. It is currently under the control of the Ebonheart Pact. It lies in the region of Shadowfen in Black Marsh. The city is built on top of an Ayleid ruin, and was originally an Argonian settlement before the formation of the Pact. Vicecannons, war veterans from each of the Pact's races, govern both the city and the Pact's forces within the province. Quests *Three Tender Souls *Getting to the Truth *The Prismatic Core (Fighters Guild) *Circus of Cheerful Slaughter *Onward to Shadowfen Locations *Bathed-in-Steel *Borrows-Trouble's Hut *Coin Brothers' Cornerclub *Daynila's House *Experimental Iridescence *Gethis' House *Ianix's Hut *Listens-to-Water's Hut *Looks-too-Long's Hut *Mortuary *Nalman's House *Nielsold's Steeds *Pojeel's Hut *Riverside Markets *Shadowfen Markets *The Stormhold Exchange *Stormhold Fighters Guild *Stormhold Guild Hall *Stormhold Mages Guild *Stormhold Outlaws Refuge *Tarvynil's House *Under-Root Bank Notable items *''An Invitation to Wealth'' – Under-Root Bank's basement *''Vivec and Mephala'' – In Gethis' House *''Partially Legible Letter'' – Fighters Guildhall *''The Argonian Mating Ritual'' *''Three-of-Claw's Note'' – In the boat of a pact navigator *''Weapon and Armor Care Notes'' – Tarvynil's House *''Antecedents of Dwemer Law'' – Behind the forge *''The Green Singing'' – In the eastern end of the corridor of Stormhold Guild Hall *''Tribunal - Living Lies'' – In the Outlaws Refuge, next to Gourdeez *''How to Train Your Guar'' – In the Outlaws Refuge, south of the biggest hall *''Listens-To-Water's Observations'' – In Listens-to-Water's Hut, quest-related *''Shadowscale's Journal'' – Northeastern room of Stormhold Guildhall, after "Three Tender Souls" *''Eyes of the Queen Only'' – Northeastern room of Stormhold Guildhall *''List of Argonians'' – Near the Cyrodilic Collections' tent, on the wagon, after a certain quest stage Characters *Aide Diina *Aide Kjarc *Aide Pideelus *Algunda Jagged-Peak *Allysin Cartier (26) *Angwe *Annarique Pamarc *Argues-with-Frogs *Arilen Maralvel *Arverus *Attiri Steel-Fist *Axe-Fist *Bathed-in-Steel *Beek-Nei *Bends-Iron *Ber-Lurash *Black-Scale *Blue-Scale (to the south) *Borrows-Trouble *Buronii *Chana-La *Chilwir *Dagimar *Dasha *Daynila *Dee-Nur *Deed-Mema *Dendras Indalor *Detu-Meeus *Doubts-the-Moon *Drala *Drelis *Dreynos Sadalvel *Dusk-Scale *Emuin (Guild Trader) *Eroni Omobar *Felmina *Felsa Ramori *Gaddan *Gasheg (Guild Trader) *Gerent Ittirma *Gerent Kaild *Gethis Omobar *Gulfreida *Haj-Tei *Heek-Sa *Hlaril *Hogfinn *Hollow-Leg *Ianix *Iflin *Im-Kajin *Inise *Inue *Iraruk *Jadfari *Jeela *Jomathak *Jonndir *Kal-Mei *Kiurz *Klaandi Steel-Fist *Lennald *Lirielle Ramori *Listens-to-Water *Littrel Green-Hilt *Llodus *Loves-the-Water *Maddu *Maela the Crone *Mathei *Mercenary Marauder *Mercenary Recruit *Milaw *Milvela Seralas *Mim-Jas *Morven Retiene *Motuu (Weaponsmith) *Naldyn Indalor *Nalman *Neeka *Nesh-Ja *Nielsold (Stablemaster) *Nilyne *Nubaree *Officer Keesekeeth *Okaw-Dar *Othora *Otumi-Wulm *Padeel *Peasant *Peekeus *Pojeel (Pack Merchant) *Ramila *Rania *Ree-Kia *Reeh-Nur *Reekaturl *Rides-the-River *Sanvyno *Sayne Indalor (Mystic) *Seritath Nelvani (Leatherworker) *Sivisa Ralvel *Six-Coins *Skeeheieeus *Skips-the-Pebble *Sky-Seer *Shadowscale Scout *Shakiis *Sharp-Edge *Smith Halva *Skips-the-Pebble *Speaks-in-Tongues *Stalfgrif *Stormhold Housecarl *Stormhold Guard *Sureeus *Taleel-Bex *Tar-Shehs *Tarvynil *Teeka *Thalrig *Thinks-Too-Much *Tiiril Alor *Tlixilja *Under-Root (Banker) *Uradris *Urvasa *Vals Salvani *Veenaza *Veezil *Ven Omalas *Venthis Salor *Vicecanon Hrondar *Vicecanon Heita-Meen *Vicecanon Servyna *Vilms *Vori Cruel-Wind *Vurvyn *Vuskayeeth *Walks-with-Purpose *Wonders-at-Stars *Xixuai *Zino (Guild Trader) *Zoellene Pouzou ;Cyrodilic Collections *Concordia Mercius* *Jee-Lar* * These characters are quest-related and may only be present during said quest. Creatures *Pony Guar *Torchbugs Gallery ESO Stormhold ruins.png|A view of the ruins in Stormhold Trivia *Veemarz could be found here, in Pojeel's Hut, before Update 13. Appearances * * * de:Sturmfeste (Online) es:Stormhold (Online) fr:Fort-Tempête (Online) pl:Stormhold (Online) pt:Stormhold (Online) ru:Штормхолд (Online) Category:Online: Shadowfen Locations Category:Online: Cities Category:Cities in Black Marsh